gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
|spawn = The Overworld (Plains & Savanna) |exp = 1–3 |Score = |Damage = |drop = 0–2 Leather, a Saddle (if it is wearing one) |fa = Snapshot 13w6a |techname=horse }} Horses are mobs that were added to Minecraft in the 13w16a snapshot. They spawn, usually in groups, within Plains and Savanna biomes. Zombie and skeleton horses exist, serving as variants of zombies, and skeletons. Despite being zombies, and skeletons, they are passive unlike the other zombies and skeletons. Variants Donkeys Donkeys act similar to horses, except for their sounds, and their ears are slightly bigger. Donkeys can be bred with other donkeys to make baby donkeys. Like horses, they spawn in plains biomes, but only have one skin type, while a horse has many skins/recolors. Mules Mules are mobs that can only spawn if a horse and donkey breed together. This is also a refrence to reality, as horses that breed with donkeys will also create mules. However though, Mules cannot be bred with another mule. Skeleton Horse Skeleton horses are rare mobs that are a variation of skeletons. They can spawn if a horse is struck by lightning. They despawn very qucikly though. Unlike regular horses they will not kick the player off if they go more than 2 blocks under water, but will sink instead. Skeleton horses will not drown. Zombie Horse A Zombie Horse is a mob that cannot be seen in normal Survival Mode. The zombie horse is the zombie counterpart to a normal horse. They are only found in the game's coding for the use of commands and spawn eggs. They are a zombie variant, and unlike most other zombies, will not burn in sunlight, nor chase Villagers. They were finally implemented in the Update Aquatic, with their own spawn eggs. Background In a twitter posting, Jeb stated there was a potential need for adding a manually-controlled mount.https://twitter.com/jeb_/status/220133852692217856 Notch later posted that horses may be implemented within 1.6 to 1.7. This can be confirmed by an Instagram post made by Jeb.http://instagram.com/p/X7jqeNpMOn/# Taming See main Taming article A horse can be ridden but must be tamed by right-clicking on it with nothing in a player's hand. The horse will buck, causing a player to fall off. This must be done a few times until hearts appear around the horse. Using specific items will decrease the required tries. These items are as follows: *Golden Apple *Hay Bales *Golden Carrot *Apple *Wheat *Sugar *Bread Afterwards, the horse can be mounted but the player will not have control of it (similar to having a saddled pig without a carrot on a stick). In order to gain control of a horse's movement, the player must find a saddle and place it on the horse. Uses When a horse is mounted, 2 new status bars will appear: one representing the mount's health, and the other representing how charged the horse's jump is. Horses can jump up to 5.5 blocks, depending on what kind of horse a player may have. This jump is higher than any other mob in the game. Holding the jump button will charge the horse's jump. In order to get the maximum height of the jump, a player must time it correctly. The bar's maximum will turn an orange color upon reaching the far right, and quickly degrades to a certain point about 4–5 check marks from the right where it will remain. Timing is quite difficult until the user has had enough practice. When shift-clicking against any kind of horse, it'll have an inventory and an armor slot with its saddle slot. Armor may also be placed on horses to protect them. Armor may only be made of leather (PE only), iron, gold, or diamond, and cannot be crafted, as it is only found in dungeons, temples, and nether fortress chests. Horses may be lead by a player by the use of a lead, which may be placed on any fence post to restrain the horse. If a player opens their inventory (default E) while riding a horse, a GUI for adding armor and saddles is opened. Breeding Two horses can be bred by first taming each, and then moving them within close proximity of each other. While they are standing next to one another, feed each horse a golden carrot or golden apple. This will produce one baby horse. A horse may also be bred with a donkey to produce a mule. Donkeys are breed-able by the same process, while mules are not. Bred horses tend to be the average of the adults. For this reason, the fastest horses and the strongest horses are always found in the wild as they can spawn that way. The reason being is because the foal gets its traits from it parents based on an average. Baby horses (foals) can grow up faster if the player uses golden apples or wheat on them. Horses will heal over time while a player rides them, and only will heal while near hay bales when a player is not riding them. Feeding horses golden apples or golden carrots will '''not' heal them. Players can use a splash potion of healing or regeneration on the horse while riding it, or throwing it directly at it while dismounted, which is the fastest way to heal horses. Trivia * Horses are the only mob that open their mouth while making noise. * Horses cannot swim while being ridden. (skeleton horses won't drown) * Horse armor was added in the 1.6.1 update. *Horse armor can be found in various generated structures. *The horse spawn egg also spawns donkeys, and rarely, mules. * Using the /summon command, zombie and skeleton horses can be spawned, but cannot be tamed unless using a command before spawning them. *As of the 1.9 snapshots, Skeleton Trap Horses have a chance of spawning during a thunderstorm. *All of the horse types are different from each other in movement speed and jump height. *Zombie and skeleton horses are the only passive mobs to be considered undead. *Using a command, one can summon a horse without a texture, but once one exits and rejoins the world, the summoned horse will change into a skeleton trap horse. *If a player is pulling a horse with a lead and they enter a boat, the horse will swim after them at the same speed as the boat. *In 1.13, horses and their variants will have a less detailed and more blocky model. This is to give horses "a more ''Minecraft, style."https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/meet-horse *Horses, along with donkeys, mules, skeleton horses, zombie horses, and llamas have a slight immunity to fall damage, though they can still take fall damage and will die from a large fall or if they are low on health. *Zombie and skeleton horses despawn within 15 minutes. Gallery Videos File:Minecraft 1.6 Mobs Horses File:Minecraft Horses Food File:Minecraft Horses Stats References Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Transportation Category:1.6